


Attack on titan one shots / I love you

by tooru34



Series: Attack on Titan one shot / I love you [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Spoilers, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooru34/pseuds/tooru34
Summary: Basically different characters confessing their love to each other. Feel free to request characters or ideas!
Series: Attack on Titan one shot / I love you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134821
Kudos: 2





	1. Jean and Marco / A normal happy day

** SPOILERS (SEASON 1) **

A normal _happy_ day. Marco/Jean

Jean walked around the loud Trost district with him. It has been little over a year when they both got in to the famous Military Police Brigade.

Marco hold his hand, not too gentle, just how Jean liked it. It strangely reminded him that there was someone with him. They had a day off, a miracle for them. Everyone said being in the MPB would be a piece of cake! They obviously didn`t know what they were talking about.

“You seem nervous? Have something to say, Jean?”

Marco squeezed his hand slowly.

“I- Uhm...”

Jean sighed, getting a bit annoyed that Marco caught up with the mood, but luckily it wasn`t noticeable.

He did have something to say. Something big, no, HUGE! He has been wondering for a while now on when to say something about it.

“Why do you always know when something`s up? Geez...”

“ hahah ...  Sorry , Jean.”

“Ah,  nevermind . Just-  Follow me!”

He dragged Marco away from the busy crowd, behind an old bar in the alleyway.

“ Slow down-”

Marco was always amused when Jean acted all weirdly. Sure, it was concerning at times, but the way that boy acts, it`s just so fun. Jean was a fascinating creature, if one could say. So honest and easy to read. That`s why Marco thought it was so reliable to be together. Jean was just a human. A teenager, or even a young adult.

“Okay... We`re here.”

“Yep. In a dark alleyway. Are you planning on murdering me and hiding the body in that green dumpster.”

Marco pinted the dirty grass colored dumpster next to some backway door.

“NO! I-  I`m just- I- Ugh...”

Marco  laughed a  bit as he  teased Jean.

“Sorry, what did you want to tell me?”

Jean fidgeted as he was trying to think where to start: Honestly, he didn`t have much to say, but saying it felt like he was swallowing a huge lump that was stuck in his throat. Unable to speak or breath properly.

He tried scoffing a few times. The feeling stayed. He reminded himself that he wasn`t a wussy like Eren and forced himself to focus.

Meanwhile Marco was rubbing circles on his back to soothe him.

“ Uhm ~ Marco! I  love you!”

Jean yelled like a little kid, his face just as red as a tomato on a summer day, staring with wide eyes at Marco who looked at him while smiling widely.

“But Jean, I`m not even here.”

“W-wha-”

The scenery changed in milliseconds, Marco was still there, but he wasn`t? Jean stared at the dead body, just like that day. Staring at his half of body against the old building.

“No... No, no, no...  Ple \- No...”

“Do you recognize him?”

The lady from that day stood beside Jean and asked the same questions as back then.

“P-please this can`t be happening...”

“Cadet, we need to hurry here, do you know him or not?”

“Not again... He was right there! With ME!”

“Jean.”

“Jean~"

“Jean!”

“Jeaaan~"

“JEAN!”

He quickly rose up from his bed, sweaty, but cold, missing something.

“Eren...?”

“Are you okay? You were yelling in your dreams.”

“ Th \- It  was a dream?”


	2. Historia and Ymir / Annoyingly cute

Annoyingly cute. Historia/Ymir

First day at the Training Corps. Ymir didn`t see anything memorable. Well, if you didn`t count in the bald man who yelled at the trainees. If Ymir wasn`t such a tough person, she would have nightmares about this. Maybe that one blondie over there will have them...

Lunch. Everyone gaathered in to the small building, except that girl who stole, potatoes? Examining around the room, she encountered a blondie, but not the same one as before, this one`s a girl!

She took the matter to her own hands and walked up to her.

“Hey. How`s it going, enjoying the food?”

The food looked like shit but tasted decent atleast.

“Uh yeah. It`s fine. Do we k-”

“All cadets in to your rooms by eight!”

The Training Corps` commander left and shut the dining hall`s door.

“See you later.”

~

“BOO!”

“Gah! Ymir! We need to focus on training.”

The cadets were ordered to to focus on close combat skills. Ymir wasn`t even Historia`s partner in this exercise. That`s why the blond girl jumped. Ymir`s partner left to _`_ _do_ _their_ _business`_ as they said before leaving.

“What if I want to train talking to you instead?”

Ymir grinned at the blondie.

The two of them got to know each other, suprisingly because of the potatoe stealing girl. Ymir saw her leaving the rooms to go out and of course, She followed. First the blue eyed girl went to the dining hall and then she was with the potatoe girl. They helped the girl, other one with no motives behind it and well, the other one with some motives.

“Ymir, we both need to focus on this training. They said it was important.”

She finally noticed that Historia didn`t seem to have a partner.

“Where`s your partner? Did you even get one?”

“I did! Uhm, They said this was pointless and so they left before the commander saw.”

Ymir got annoyed. Just because it seems _“_ _not_ _important_ _”_ to someone, doesn`t mean that you get to abandon your partner. Ymir was about to ask who was her partner and go up to them to have a, talk.

"It`s fiiine Ymir. We tried a few things before they left."

“Train  with me.”

“ with you?"

“Yeah with me, who else am I asking here?"

Historia hesitantly agreed. Ymir`s great. And really nice to offer to train with her. She`s really good. Historia was pretty good too. Maybe better with the ODM gear but they just started training on close combats.

“After this, let`s get married and move far away together.”

~

Another training day. Horrible weather. Thunder storms and rain. They were on a run, in a forrest while the commanders rode their horses. Ymir could`t help herself from not to worry about Historia. She was one of the ones that got the hugest bags on their backs.

Ymir slowed her pace down to Historia.

“Give me the bag if it`s too much.”

“I  can ,  huuuh ,  handle it...”

Historia breathed.

“Just say if it bothers you.”

“Ymir... Huuh... You know, you can be annoying at times. Especially when you don`t know when to give up.”

“Annoying? You mean annoyingly CUTE, riiight~”

“Get your focus on cadets, ALL of you!”

The commander yelled.

“If I get to the finish line before you, we`ll get married, okay?”

Not that Historia agreed on anything, but they fastened their pace and raced each other a little. The commanders weren`t planning on stopping this exercise for a while so soon thee girls got tired of racing so they just ran next to each other.

~

The cadets got some time on their hands. They rarely have free time and if they do, it`s not very much. Right now they gave the cadets 2 hours. They could always do whatever they liked, even leave somewhere, but they had to be back on time!

Historia was bored and went to look for Ymir. It wasn`t that hard, Historia just went to their cabin and would you look at that, there she was! At the desk! Looking down? Is she sad? Oh no...

“Ymir! Are you alright?”

She pulled another chair towards the desk and sat down next to Ymir who was now looking at her. She herself looked suprised.

“Thanks, I`m fine Historia.”

Ymir smiled softly.

She had a piece of paper on her hands.

“Okay... I`m gonna let you be, but find me if you want to talk.”

Historia smiled back before opening the door.

“Actually! Wait, I need to tell you something.”

“ What is it  Ymir ? Is it  something bad?”

Ymir was quiet. After looking around the room if anyone was there besides them, she began to explain, how she needed to leave the following night. She said she couldn`t explain why she needed to leave, but she wasn`t going to leave without saying anything. She was going to give Historia a letter, but couldn`t come up with anything.

“Can you keep this as a secret?”

“Of course! I would do anything for you if it was something you needed to do.”

“Thank you, I won`t forget this”

“Around what time are you leaving?”

“as soon as everyones sleepin and the night quard has passed this building. I`ve observed their routes and the guard goes inside around 2 A.M.”

“Can I come to see you off?”

~

They agreed to meet at the gate exactly at 1.07 A.M. They also agreed that Historia would leave the cabin first.

1.06 A.M.

1.07 A.M.

They didn`t waste time at all and soon they were both at the gate together.

This was it. The goodbyes between, friends?

“Guess this is it? I`ll miss you.”

Historia teared up, as expected.

“shh, shh, don`t cry. Who knows? Maybe I`ll see you later. And when I do, We can get married.”

Ymir never failed to make Historia laugh.

“I`ll miss you saying that.”

“I`ll miss you, because I love you, Historia."


	3. The sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy! it`s been a month already. yup. anyways!

The sleepover Sasha/Connie (platonic) (Modern AU, kinda) 

**(AYO WARNING:** **lowkey** **spoilers** **for** **season** **4,** **without** **context** **)**

“Mmm, did you get the goodies?” 

“Yupp.” Connie popped the letter-p and opened the zipper of his jacket to reveal a huge pack of candy. 

“Then what are you waiting for, get in before someone sees you!” 

Sasha grabbed Connie by the arm and janked him in to her room. They had planned a movie night/sleepover, and may have stolen some candy from the teachers` lounge, but no one will know, so don`t tell anyone! 

Inside Sasha`s room there was a pillow fort, it was unfinished and messy but still managed to look cool. 

“put the candy on the bed for a sec and help me with this. The sheet keeps falling from the shelf!” 

“You put too little weigh on it, of course it`s gonna fall!” 

“Then put something heavier on it, duh.” 

Connie walked over to the shelf with a stack of books and placed them over the dark bed sheet. 

Soon everything looked ready and they placed the projector together towards the pale sheet on the wall that Sasha had taped. It was a cheesy rom com about friendship, which they only watched `cause Historia had recommended it to them the other day. 

So they began watching it as they devoured the evidence – the candy. It was good, like actually good. As it was slowly ending, they both were already sobbing uncontrollably. 

“CONNIIEE!! DON`T EVER DIE ON ME DON`T EVEN DARE!” 

“I WOULD NEVER! THAT`S SOMETHING YOU WOULD DO, YOU DUMMIE! 

“THAT`S MEANNNN! I LOVE YOU, YOU DORK!” 

“I LOVE YOU MEAT-MONSTER!” 

They continued to yell nice things to each other as they hollered in each others arms. 

“BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUC- Oooohhh is that candy?!” 

Jean had opened Sasha`s door to quiet them down, but seeing candy got him to forget the reason he came over. As Jean consumed any left over candy, the two dorks just shamelessly continued to weep louder and louder. 

“AY- Do you mind? I`m tryna eat candy here, do you know how long it has been since i got some?” 

“Jeeeaaaaannnn” 

They whined in unison at him, who had ruined the moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request!


End file.
